


Dreams and Nightmares

by tonystarksintern



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 13:10:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16119164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonystarksintern/pseuds/tonystarksintern
Summary: After Natasha hands over the Winter Soldier's files to Steve, he pulls the thread. What he finds would haunt even the strongest Super Soldier. Cap's used to nightmares, but not like this.





	Dreams and Nightmares

Feelings of drowsiness swept over Steve's chest. It felt warm, like a much needed hug. He was so tired, but couldn't seem to tear his eyes a  
way from Bucky. Bucky was saying something in a comforting tone, but Steve had heard it all, so the words seemed to evaporate around him. Bucky's presence was all he needed, not broken records.

"Steve, it won't be like this forever." Bucky spoke softly, stepping closer. The shortening distance made Steve feel uneasy, his mind telling him to run, but he didn't know why. His heart said 'stay' at a deafening volume. Bucky looked down at him with the most caring eyes, it was almost overwhelming. Steve let out a sigh, allowing his guard to crumble down, allowing Bucky in. Before he could fill his lungs again, fingers clenched around his neck, cutting off the oxygen.

Metal shined in the sunlight, tightening around Steve's throat with godly strength. The ground began to move away from his feet, leaving him dangling. The sudden change in temperature was startling. Bucky's face completely changed, now dark and emotionless - almost robotic. Steve found the courage to look at what was strangling him, but the sight was horrifying. The metal hand was an entire bionic arm that connected to Bucky's shoulder. The man who was the most gentle and loving person just a short second ago was now trying to kill the kid he vowed to protect.

Ice began to covers Steve's skin, attempting to engulf him. There was so much panic and confusion whirling through Steve's mind, and so much cold. The metal now felt like dry ice constricting tighter and tighter. Steve continued to expect Bucky would let go so air could flow in, but Bucky stood his ground. The summer air turned into the coldest winter wind. Ice soaked through to his organs, filling his veins, before finally freezing over. Everything was covered in blue ice, covering Steve like a blanket as he fell asleep.

When Steve opened his eyes, the environment was much different. Dawn glowed through the window, filling the room with dim light. There was no ice, no metal, no Bucky. Steve was safely in his bed at the Avengers Tower. The realization that it was all a dream helped Steve regain the ability to move and take a breath. He used to awaken in panic and gasps, but this time he simply sighed and pulled the comforter up, curling in the blankets. The soldier was used to it.

"Right." Steve breathed quietly into his pillow, "It won't be like this forever."


End file.
